


Karton przy drodze

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam w końcu dostaje psa, a nawet pięć, ale święta nie odgrywają tu wielkiej roli, dużo piesków, i tak się liczy jako świąteczne opowiadanie!, miało być świątecznie, puppies!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam znalazł pudło o 1:43 w Wigilię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karton przy drodze

Sam znalazł pudło o 1:43 w Wigilię.

Dean na ostatnią chwilę zdecydował, że jednak chce obchodzić Boże Narodzenie w tym roku. Nie było to dla Sama nic dziwnego, zawsze wiedział, że brat jest strasznie miękki jeśli chodzi o rodzinne święta, tylko zwyczajnie nie chce się do tego przyznać. Jeśli jednak poczuje się dostatecznie bezpieczny, to nieco się odsłoni. Nadal będzie udawał, że to dla kogoś innego(Sam, to pierwsze święta Casa z nami. I Kevina. Miej serce, stary!), ale sam też się będzie cieszył, zwłaszcza w głębi serca. Tak stało się i teraz. Przez ostatnich kilka dni Dean kategorycznie odmawiał obchodzenia świąt chociaż i Kevin, i Cas próbowali go do tego przekonać. Dean jednak twierdził, że nie mają na to czasu, ale tuż przed północą w końcu się zgodził, nie odmawiając sobie przy okazji marudzenia. Nikt jednak się na to nie nabrał, ani na pretekst jakoby robił to tylko dla "azjatyckiego Hobbita i przerośniętego gołębia"(Dean dalej nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że Castiel nie jest już aniołem i to przezwisko nie bardzo już do niego pasowało). Jego twarz wskazywała na poirytowanie, ale roześmiane oczy pokazywały, jak bardzo nie może się doczekać świąt, nawet mimo tego, że nie mieli choinki, prezentów, a zamiast dobrej szynki Sam znalazł w całodobowym sklepie jedynie parówki i mięso do hamburgerów.

Z tego właśnie sklepu Sam wracał w środku nocy. Zakupy leżały bezpiecznie na tylnym siedzeniu a z radia wydobywała się cicho świąteczna piosenka White Christmas. Gdyby Dean był teraz z nim, pewnie w ogóle nie byłoby włączonego radia. Albo musiałby słuchać Have Yourself a Merry Litlle Christmas na zapętleniu. Nie miał pojęcia co opętało brata, że ciągle tej piosenki szukał. Castiel nie był lepszy, też miał obsesję na punkcie piosenki, tylko że 12 Days of Christmas. Jedynie Kevin pozostał przy zdrowych zmysłach, więc razem mogli ponarzekać na współlokatorów bunkra. O ile muzyka nie grała tak głośno, że nie można było zebrać myśli.

Nucąc pod nosem Sam powoli i ostrożnie prowadził Impalę po ośnieżone drodze. Padało od kilku godzin i nie ważne jak często pługi wszystko zbierały, po chwili znów ledwo było widać asfalt. Takie warunki atmosferyczne zmusiły go do ostrożnej jazdy. Nie sądził, że rozbicie Impali byłoby dobrym prezentem świątecznym dla Deana.

Był już blisko bunkra, musiał już tylko wypatrzeć zjazd na polną drogę, a potem będzie już prawie w domu. W ciemności i wśród padającego śniegu ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec, ale zauważył skręt, a wraz z nim spory karton stojący tuż obok. Sam zatrzymał Impalę i wysiadł podchodząc do pudła. Nie stał tu długo, przykrywała go zaledwie niewielka warstwa śniegu, którego część wpadała nieco do wewnątrz przez niewielką szparę.

Zajrzał ostrożnie do środka, oczekując ataku, ale ten nie nadszedł. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie czuł już stresu jak przed otwarciem. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Szybko zabrał karton i postawił go na przednim siedzeniu Impali po czym sam zajął miejsce za kierownicą. Zakręcił i jadąc w stronę wjazdu do garażu bunkra zdejmował jednocześnie z siebie kurtkę. Nie było to proste, omal nie wpadł w pewnym momencie w poślizg wyciągając swoje długie ramiona z rękawów, ale w końcu się to udało. Kurtka wylądowało na kartonie, z którego już topniał śnieg.

Garaż był tuż przed nim, Sam zerknął przelotnie na pudło nim Impala przemknęła przez otwarte drzwi.

***

\- Kręcisz się.

\- Wcale nie - zaprzeczył Dean spoglądając do garażu po raz ósmy w przeciągu 10 minut. Sam powinien już dawno wrócić, ale wciąż go nie było.

\- Właśnie że tak - kontynuował Kevin. On i Castiel przyglądali się Deanowi przez cały ten czas, nie kryjąc przy tym uśmiechów. Zabawnie było na niego patrzeć, kiedy próbował ukryć ekscytację i niecierpliwość. - Mógłbyś się przyznać, że nie możesz się doczekać tych świąt tak samo jak my.

\- Co? - Dean wyglądał na naprawdę urażonego tą uwagę. - To absurd.

Kevin i Castiel spojrzeli na niego, ani trochę nie wierząc w jego słowa.

\- Czyżby?

Kevin zerknął w górę, a Dean od razu skierował wzrok w to samo miejsce i zobaczył rozwieszone w całym pokoju dziennym ozdoby świąteczne. Ozdoby, które miały jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, ale dalej były w dość dobrym stanie, by ich użyć. Ozdoby, które własnymi rękami tam powiesił tłumacząc się, że Kevin i Cas wcale do tego miejsca nie dosięgną. Co z tego, że w garażu stała drabina, a Castiel był tylko pięć centymetrów niższy? Dean był jedynym zdolnym podjąć się tego zadania. Tylko taki był powód jego dekorowania pomieszczenia, nic więcej. A przynajmniej tak wmawiał samemu sobie, ale podobnie jak dwaj przyjaciele, on też w to nie wierzył.

\- Dobra, chcę świąt i co z tego? - Poddał się w końcu. I tak długo udało mu się kłamać, może niezbyt przekonująco, ale jednak. Nie dawała jednak rady dalej tego ciągnąć. Sam wróci lada chwila, a już jutro Boże Narodzenie. Dawno żadnego nie obchodził, ostatni raz było to u Lisy i Bena. To był jeden z niewielu dni, kiedy choć na chwile był w stanie zapomnieć o bracie zamkniętym w klatce ze wściekłymi archaniołami. Miał nadzieję, że i tym razem święta pomogą mu zapomnieć o wszystkich przykrych rzeczach w ich życiu. Poza tym, w końcu miał rodzinę, z którą mógł spędzić Boże Narodzenie. Dlaczego więc miałby z tego nie skorzystać?

\- Kevin nie miał zamiaru cię urazić, Dean - wyjaśnił Castiel. Wyglądał dziwnie w normalnych ciuchach, zwłaszcza w koszuli w kratę. - Cieszymy się, że naprawdę chcesz obchodzić z nami Boże Narodzenie, a nie robisz to tylko po to, by nas uszczęśliwić.

Dean przytaknął niepewny. Zawsze się tak czuł, gdy Cas go komplementował. Nie zasługiwał na miłe słowa, ale postanowił nie zaprzeczać, zamiast tego zamierzał udawać, że mu wierzy. To była miła różnica.

\- Dzięki.

Miał wrażenie, że Castiel domyślił się jego reakcji, ale nic nie powiedział na ten temat. Zamiast tego zaczął z Kevinem dyskutować o jakiejś książce, którą zamierzał dzieciakowi przetłumaczyć. Z całej ich czwórki tylko on jeden znał enochiański.

Dean znowu wyjrzał do garażu, tym razem w odpowiednim momencie by zobaczyć, jak Sam wjeżdża do środka z piskiem opon.

\- Sam! Chcesz ją zniszczyć?! - krzyknął przerażony i podbiegł do zatrzymanej już Impali, by ją obejrzeć. Na szczęście nie znalazł żadnych rys. - Sam, możesz mi...

Ale Sama nigdzie nie było, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyszedł z garażu zostawiając otwarte drzwi samochodu. Dean westchnął i zabrał zakupy z tylnego siedzenia. Zaniósł je do kuchni, uporządkował w lodówce i wrócił do pokoju dziennego mając nadzieję znaleźć tam Sama. Nie rozumiał dziwnego zachowania brata. Czy coś się stało podczas wyprawy do sklepu?

Tak jak podejrzewał, Sam siedział już razem z Kevinem i Castielem, ale oprócz nich i paru książek, na stole stało teraz kartonowe pudło, nad którym się pochylali i coś szeptali do tego, co jest w środku.

\- Jaki malutki - odezwał się w zdumieniu Kevin sięgając do kartonu. Deanowi serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zobaczył w dłoni dzieciaka małe, trzęsące się szczenię. O nie.

\- Sam, co to ma być? - zapytał podchodząc szybko do reszty. Odepchnął brata na bok i również zajrzał do pudła, gdzie znajdowały się kolejne cztery szczeniaki. Wszystkie małe, pełzające i z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie mogły mieć więcej niż kilka dni. - Skąd je wytrzasnąłeś?

\- Znalazłem przy drodze - odparł Sam. Castiel i Kevin byli zbyt zajęci psiakami, by zwrócić uwagę na braci.

\- I postanowiłeś je zaadoptować - dokończył za niego wściekły Dean.

\- Miałem je zostawić na zimnie?

\- Tak! To nie miejsce dla psów.

\- Zginęłyby - zaprotestował.

\- Więc trzeba je było zabrać do schroniska. W zasadzie, możesz je zabrać już teraz.

\- Nie!

Castiel i Kevin w końcu spojrzeli na obu Winchesterów, którzy patrzyli sobie hardo w oczy. Żaden z nich nie chciał odpuścić, zwłaszcza Dean. Atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta, można było odnieść wrażenie, że bracia zaraz się na siebie rzucą, by rozstrzygnąć spór za pomocą pięści, ale jeśli mieli taki zamiar, to przeszkodził im w tym pisk szczeniaka, którego trzymał Kevin. Sam od razu skupił się na zwierzęciu, a zamiast uporu, w jego oczach pojawiło się zmartwienie. Dean też zmiękł, ale mniej dał to po sobie poznać. Odwrócił się tylko z prychnięciem i wyszedł z pokoju. Sam - 1, Dean - 0.

Castiel chciał iść za przyjacielem i jakoś go przekonać do szczeniaków, ale postanowił zostać, by w razie czego pomóc.

\- Są głodne - zauważył Sam, gładząc po główce pieska, który z łatwością zmieściłby się w jego ogromnej dłoni.

\- Nie możemy ich nakarmić stałym pokarmem. - Kevin ze zmartwieniem spojrzał na resztę szczeniaków, które dosłownie słałby na ich oczach. Przynajmniej już nie marzły. Malec na jego rękach znowu pisnął, a po chwili zawtórowało mu jego rodzeństwo, tak jak on domagając się jedzenia.

\- Mamy mleko w lodówce - odezwał się Castiel.

\- Podgrzeję - zaoferował Sam i popędził do kuchni.

Czekając na niego, Cas i Kevin grzali szczeniaki jak tylko mogli, ale to nie mogło im pomóc na dłuższą metę. Sam w końcu wrócił z dzbankiem pełnym ciepłego mleka w jednej dłoni i pipeta w drugiej.

\- Musimy kupić butelkę - powiedział siadając przy stole. Napełnił pipetę mlekiem, a Kevin podał mu pierwszego szczeniaka. Malec bardzo zachłannie spijał pokarm, który powali wyciskał mu do pyszczka Sam. Cała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą, a gdy szczeniak skończył jeść, już całkiem się uspokoili. Teraz wystarczyło już tylko nakarmić pozostałe i znaleźć im ciepły kącik do spania.

\- Jak myślisz, jaka to rasa? - spytał Kevin. Opierając brodę na złożonych na stole rękach patrzył, jak Sam karmi trzecie szczenię. Póki co żaden z psiaków nie miał problemów z jedzeniem.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Spotykałeś się z weterynarzem, musisz coś wiedzieć.

Sam uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie o Amelii. Byłaby teraz niezastąpiona, znała się na psach, na pewno umiałaby się nimi zająć. Nie było jednak mowy o tym, by mógł do niej zadzwonić. Czasami za nią tęsknił.

\- Ona była ekspertem, nie ja - odpowiedział odkładając sytego szczeniaka i biorąc następnego. Wszystkie były czarne i z brązowymi pyszczkami. - Wyglądają na rottweilery.

\- Wow, będą duże.

\- Deanowi się to nie spodoba.

\- Przejdzie mu - stwierdził Castiel.

Sam przytaknął.

\- Na pewno. Tylko najpierw musi sobie pomarudzić.

Jak na zawołanie Dean przeszedł obok drzwi mówiąc coś do siebie o kolejnych gębach do wykarmienia i pladze pcheł. Sam, Castiel i Kevin spojrzeli na siebie i zaraz potem parsknęli śmiechem.

Wszystkie szczeniaki w końcu zostały nakarmione i włożone z powrotem do pudełka, które ktoś wyłożył puchatym kocykiem. Pieski leżały blisko siebie i machały we śnie łapkami. Przyglądali im się jeszcze dłuższą chwilę nim w końcu odstawili je do pokoju Sama. Teraz musieli się dowiedzieć, jak takimi małymi szczeniakami się opiekować.

***

Boże Narodzenie przebiegło bez problemu. Dean nadal marudził, ale święta pomogły mu się zrelaksować. Razem z resztą zjadł na obiad hamburgery, pofałszował podczas śpiewania kolęd, popili koniak i obejrzeli kilka świątecznych filmów. Sam, Castiel i Kevin co prawda musieli co jakiś czas wstawać, by nakarmić szczeniaki, ale koniec końców, Dean raczej nie pamiętał o tych psach. Przynajmniej aż do następnego dnia.

\- Dzisiaj twoja kolej - powiedział Sam stawiając mu pudło ze szczeniakami w pokoju.

\- Moja? - zdziwił się Dean. - Na co?

\- Na karmienie szczeniaków w nocy. - Sam uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i wyszedł nim brat zdążył zaprotestować.

Dean westchnął i spojrzał na pieski, które wyglądały lepiej niż pierwszego dnia. Ich futerko błyszczało, ruszały się więcej i sprawiały wrażenie jakby się bawiły. Nie zamierzał się jednak do nich przywiązywać jak pozostała trójka. Szczeniaki nie zostaną tu na zawsze, zresztą nigdy nie chciał psa, nawet za dzieciaka. Wolał koty, ale był na małe cholery uczulony.

\- Oby to był ostatni raz, kiedy się wami opiekuję - powiedział do piesków i położył się na łóżku. - Nie myślcie sobie, że owiniecie mnie sobie wokół palca jak resztę.

O północy budzik zadzwonił po raz pierwszy. Dean z niechęcią wstał z łóżka i wziął szczeniaki do kuchni, by je nakarmić. Ledwo trzymając otwarte oczy czekał aż zagrzeje się mleko, które potem przelał do butelki. Sam kupił już praktycznie wszystko, co będzie im niezbędne gdy pieski urosną. Trzeba będzie mu powiedzieć, że tu nie zostają, to może jeszcze uda się odzyskać pieniądze za kupione rzeczy.

Ziewając przez cały czas Dean wziął pierwszego szczeniaka i podstawił mu butelkę pod nos. Malec zaczął ssać, z jakiegoś powodu także machając łapkami. Wyglądał jakby pływał, co bardzo rozśmieszyło Deana.

Jeden po drugim karmił szczeniaki i odkładał je z powrotem do pudełka. Gdy jednak odkładał czwartego z przerażeniem odkrył, że pieski zamiast grzecznie spać zaczęły pełzać i Dean nie potrafił już stwierdzić, który to ten, którego jeszcze nie nakarmił.

\- No nie - jęknął odkładając trzymanego szczeniaka do pudła. - Ej, który z was jeszcze nie jadł? Może ty?

Piesek, którego podniósł, nie chciał jednak pić, więc pewnie już go nakarmił. Martwił się jednak, że to ten nienakarmiony i po prostu nie chce jeść. Sprawdził kolejnego i ten już pił, ale tym razem Dean obawiał się, że to po prostu któryś z poprzednich się nie najadł albo był bardziej łakomy niż jego rodzeństwo. Z każdą chwilą panikował coraz bardziej dziwiąc się przy tym, że tak się tym przejmuje. To tylko głupie psy, w dodatku nie jego, czemu tak się martwił tym, czy jeden otrzyma kolację czy nie? I tak za trzy godziny znowu będzie je karmił, mógłby więc teraz wrócić z nimi do pokoju i spokojnie zasnąć. Odkrył jednak, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić i po prostu karmił psiaki dalej dopóki nie usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł do kuchni. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Sama stojącego w progu.

\- Przekonałeś się do nich? - spytał uśmiechając się z dumą.

Dean był zbyt zmęczony i zestresowany, by się kłócić, więc nic nie odpowiedział tylko spojrzał na trzymanego przez siebie szczeniaka, którego pyszczek był ubrudzony mlekiem. Starł je palcem i uśmiechnął się, gdy piesek wystawił język, by je zlizać. Z pełnym brzuszkiem malec ziewnął i zasnął w dłoni Deana popiskując cicho.

\- Uznam to za tak - zaśmiał się Sam. - To znaczy, że mogą zostać?

Znowu nie odpowiedział. Włożył szczeniaka do kartonu i wymijając brata zabrał wszystkie pieski z powrotem do pokoju nie zauważając Castiela i Kevina stojących w cieniu i przybijających sobie piątkę.

***

Okazało się, gdy szczeniaki podrosły, że to trzy suki i dwa psy. Sam w dodatku miał rację, z pięciu pełzających, futrzanych kulek wyrosły masywne rottweilery. Wszyscy się nimi opiekowali i z nimi bawili, nawet Dean, ale psy przywiązywały się tak czy inaczej do konkretnych osób. Jeszcze gdy były szczeniakami - już z otwartymi oczami i potrafiącymi biegać - wybrały sobie osoby, które lubią najbardziej i gdy nie bawiły się z pozostałym rodzeństwem, chodziły za tymi osobami przez cały czas, wesoło merdając ogonami. Dean miał szczęście - albo pecha - być śledzonym przez dwa szczeniaki. Nazwał je Thelma i Louise. Gdy Sam zapytał, czemu akurat tak, Dean spojrzał wymownie na Castiela i biorąc obie suczki pod pachę poszedł do siebie. Thelma i Louise chodziły za nim wszędzie, a on bardzo je rozpieszczał. Nie mogły trafić na lepszego właściciela.

Za Kevinem też łaził szczeniaczek, co zabawne, najmniejszy z całego miotu i najbardziej leniwy. Zamiast bawić się z rodzeństwem, wolał leżeć obok pracującego Kevina i leniuchować. Lubił też dużo spać, przez co zyskał sobie imię Snoralx.

Castiel nazwał swojego szczeniaka Bumblebee lub po prostu Bee w skrócie. Ku przerażeniu wszystkich, pies jakimś cudem nauczył się odwracać głowę w taki sam sposób co były anioł, kiedy coś go dziwiło. Wyglądało to naprawdę przerażająco, gdy zdarzało im się wykonywać ten gest jednocześnie.

Suczka Sama, do której był bardzo przywiązany, nazywała się Ruby. Dean nie rozumiał, czemu nazwał ją po demonie, który go zmanipulował, ale Sam nie wątpił, że ona naprawdę go kochała i chciała dla niego jak najlepiej. Na szczęście psia Ruby ani trochę nie przypominała swojej imienniczki. Była agresywna tylko wtedy, gdy coś zagrażało Samowi, lubiła też Deana czego nie można było powiedzieć o demonicy. Straszny był z niej pieszczoch i wykorzystywała każdą okazję do podrapania po brzuchu.

Wszystkie psy biegały razem z Samem podczas jego porannego joggingu. Zaspokajało to ich dzienną porcję ruchu i potem wystarczyło już tylko dwa razy dziennie wyjść z nimi na dziesięć minut. Większość czasu i tak spędzały na ganianiu po bunkrze. Podczas polowań zajmował się nimi Kevin, który jako jedyny zostawał wtedy w domu. Zawsze był wtedy wymęczony, bo psy miały pełno energii, czego nie można było powiedzieć o nim.

Po jednym z polowań Dean, Sam i Castiel wrócili do bunkra i już w garażu zostali przywitanie przez rozentuzjazmowane psy.

\- Hej! - zaśmiał się Dean łapiąc łapy Snorlaxa, który skoczył na niego na przywitanie. Po powrocie do domu nie miało znaczenia, do kogo psy się przywiązały, witały się z każdym jednakowo.

Musiało minąć kilka minut nim czworonogi się uspokoiły i podążyły za swoimi właścicielami do bunkra.

Sam przystanął w progu i spojrzał na ich niewielkie stadko. Gdy Dean wysłał go w Wigilię na zakupy, nie bardzo mu się to podobało, ale teraz nie żałował. Dean na pewno nie zatrzymałby się by zajrzeć do kartonu porzuconego przy drodze, zbyt zajęty słuchaniem muzyki. A bez tego ich rodzina nie powiększyłaby się o pięć wspaniałych psów. Następne święta zapowiadały się na jeszcze lepsze niż te, kiedy zaopiekowali się szczeniakami.


End file.
